Generally, the present invention relates to board games designed and adapted to develop an understanding and appreciation of a particular sport. While the game board apparatus described herein is directed specifically to hunting, it is apparent that such game board may be adapted to other activities, such as fishing, golf and driver safety education in which the principal features of the invention might be utilized without departing from the spirit and scope of my invention.
Specifically, the present invention relates to a game designed to teach the sport of hunting, particularly the rules of safety in hunting and shooting. The game simulates an unlimited number of hunting situations in which the participant's knowledge, judgment and decisions could adversely affect the wellbeing of himself and others.
Hunting Safety and Conservation Training have become essential to the future of hunting. As the number of hunters increases, the accident potential increases. There is a definite need to create a safer environment in the hunting field, to encourage improved landowner-hunter relations, and to promote an increased awareness of the hunter's significant role in wildlife conservation. Few instructional aids are available to fulfill this need and, while a number of board game devices have been developed to simulate outdoors sports, research of prior art indicates that no such devices have been produced that deal with the learning of safety rules, selection of equipment and simulating actual experiences while hunting.
This game provides both the novice and experienced hunter with an educational and entertaining device to develop or to improve his knowledge, skills, attitudes, and hunting habits while participating in a simulated hunt for various bird and animal wildlife.